Kissed Out
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Hunter and Ashlynn are enjoying a nice make-out session, if only they weren't being interrupted by their goofball friends! Will our lovebirds ever get the privacy that they deserve? Short Huntlynn one-shot!


**"Kissed Out"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I'm here to say that I do not, I repeat, I do not own anything associated with Ever After High. Ever After High and it's characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I came up with this little Hunter/Ashlynn fic and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!**

* * *

The sun shone around the school grounds of Ever After High. Students were busy getting prepared to enter the school and prepare today's assignments. After all, it was on their resume. After the work was done and over with, they would share a nice lunch in the school Castle-teria. And then, they would do more work. And finally, they would head over to their dorm rooms where they would act like goofballs and go to sleep.

For Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella though, they would hardly care about that. Ever since they enrolled here in Ever After High, they couldn't seem to get enough with each other. They actually had a lot of common, but they had only one quality: A love for nature.

It was forbidden for a Royal and Rebel to fall in love with each other, since something like that would interfere with their Happily Ever Afters. But they hardly cared at all. Just like what Raven Queen said on Legacy Day, it was all about re-writing their own destinies. That little speech forced Ashlynn to make the riskiest decision she could ever make. And that was to become a rebel herself.

Her friends like Apple and Briar decided against it at first, but they quickly grew to accept Ashlynn's newfound rebelness. They would do anything to stick behind her no matter how hard it was gonna be from here.

But in a day like this, Hunter and Ashlynn decided to waste the rest of this free time making out on a granite bench. Neither the lovebirds could get enough of them kissing and smooching, much to the student body's disgust.

"Mmmmmm, I love how warm your tongue feels." Ashlynn blushed in front of him.

"Must've been from the hot food I've been eating." Hunter chuckled.

"I can see why," She giggled, "Now where were we?"

However, before they were about to kiss again, they were cut off by the screech of a guitar.

"YAAAAAAAAAH!" Hunter and Ashlynn yelped.

They looked up to see Sparrow Hood screech his guitar in front of them. Apparently, he didn't care about privacy. The same was said for his confidant, Duchess Swan.

"HELL-LOOOOOOO, HUNTEEEEEEEEER!" Sparrow screamed musically.

"Damn it, Sparrow!" Hunter shouted, "What's your problem?!"

"Check out this new guitar I booooooooought!" Sparrow screamed musically yet again.

"Can it wait until later?" Hunter suggested, "I'm busy trying to make out with Ashlynn here!"

"I don't care about thaaaaaaaaaat!" The guitarist said with a screech.

"We should get a mute button for him next time..." Ashlynn muttered to herself.

_**A few hours later...**_

Hunter and Ashlynn were busy making out again, but this time it was next to a vending machine inside the Castleteria.

"Mmmmm, this actually feels nice..." Ashlynn smiled to him.

"I thought of it myself." Hunter replied, "Now no one can interrupt us."

As soon as they were about to kiss again, they were halted by a shouting voice.

"LOOK OUT!"

Suddenly, it was too late as a football came rolling down and smacked Hunter right in the noggin, knocking him down.

"Hunter!" Ashlynn gasped.

As Ashlynn was busy checking on Hunter, Daring Charming approached them. Apparently, he was supposed to catch it to one of the students, when apparently, he misthrew and ended up hitting Hunter instead.

"Sorry about that," Daring said to Hunter, who was still aching, "I'm a terrible thrower."

"You think?!" Ashlynn reacted to Daring, "You could've gave him a concussion."

She then went back to check on Hunter, who was now opening his eyes in a dazed fashion.

"Hunter, are you okay?" Ashlynn said.

Still feeling dazed, he managed to utter out a word.

"I'm too big for diapers, mommy..." Hunter said randomly, "I rather wear nothing at all!"

_**Another couple hours later...**_

Hunter and Ashlynn were busy making out next to the restroom. Quite an interesting place for a makeout session to be honest.

"Now this is way quieter..." Ashlynn smiled between the kiss.

"Totally..." Hunter smirked.

However, as soon as they were tonguing, she felt her tongue bit through her mouth.

"Ouch! What's your problem, Hunter?" Ashlynn spoke upsettingly.

Hunter had a good reason why she accidentally bit Ashlynn's tongue. He felt his groin cringe on the outside.

"I GOTTA PEE!" Hunter yelled out.

Desperate to go to the bathroom, Hunter rushed right over to the john. Ashlynn felt a little appalled.

"Really?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She complained.

_**An hour later...**_

It was almost evening and Hunter and Ashlynn were at their secret hiding spot, the woods. They would've made out, but knowing that someone like Pesky would interrupt their quality time, they couldn't. Instead, both Ashlynn and Hunter were conversating.

"Uggggh, I can't take this anymore!" Ashlynn cried out, "Every time we try a new place to make out, we end up being cut off!"

"I know, right?" Hunter nodded.

Feeling the same thing that Ashlynn was feeling, Hunter decided to offer her peanuts.

"Want a peanut?" He suggested.

"I'm not hungry, Hunter." Ashlynn refused, "I just want to think right now instead of trying to fill my tummy with food! Of course, I don't wanna feel any fatter than I could see myself in."

"You wanna try making out behind the Glass Slipper?" Hunter suggested while snacking on peanuts.

"We tried doing that, but Briar fell asleep on top of us!" Ashlynn reminded him, "Heck, we could've tried your dorm room, but Dexter's still moping in bed, being sick like a dog! Trust me, he hacks like a dying cat!"

"Yeah..." Hunter sighed in disappointment.

There seemed to be silence between Ashlynn and Hunter. But apparently, it was only because they were thinking of an idea for a better make-out spot. After a few minutes of silence, Hunter came up with a solution.

"Hey, I've got a suggestion!" He exclaimed.

"If you got the tailpipe, I've got the lips," Ashlynn sighed, "What's on your mind?"

_**A day later...**_

Headmaster Grimm was busy walking around the hallways of Ever After High, checking over a checklist of some sorts.

"Let's see what we have for Thronecoming," He said, reading the list one by one, "Music, food, lights, a band. If I'm hiring a band, let's hope it's not something loud and obnoxious. Maybe a nice little ballroom band would do the trick. Yeah, I like it a lot..."

As the headmaster opened up the door, he was shocked to see Hunter and Ashlynn standing before him, making out! He was frozen in complete shock seeing this atrocity.

"Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella, why are you in my office?!" Headmaster Grimm spoke sternly.

"We're dating and we're making out," Hunter replied to Mr. Grimm, "And I don't care if it interferes with us not getting our Happily Ever Afters, we're entitled as a couple to suck face."

"Yeah," Ashlynn nodded, "Now shut the door, you're ruining the fun!"

In a rude gesture, Hunter shut the door right in the headmaster's face. Milton was confused at what just transpired right now. A few seconds later, Hunter's head popped through the door.

"Oh, and if you're asking, it was your brother's idea." Hunter smirked, "Kill him if you want."

After Hunter's head popped right back to the Headmaster's office, Milton looked furious and mad as he could ever be. Apparently, he bought into Hunter's lie just like that.

"Oh, I'll kill him alright..." Milton growled to himself, as he cracked his knuckles and left.

For Hunter and Ashlynn though, the Headmaster's office was the last place they ever thought of for a make-out spot. But it was the best spot they ever thought of. And nothing, including anybody, was ever gonna get in their way of being frisky with each other.

Ever.

* * *

**Well, what did all of you Huntlynn fans think? I've got nothing to say, so don't be afraid to send me feedback! C-ya!**


End file.
